


Life Can't Get Much Better

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aunts & Uncles, Baby Names, Babysitting, Banter, Becoming Parents, Bonding, Bottom!Dan, Coitus Interruptus, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Flying, Foreplay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Life, Massage, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Protective Parents, Self Care, Self-Doubt, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Commentary, Surrogacy, Uncertainty, Vacation, accepting friends, light banter, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: Amelia's first flight as the family head to California to stay with Mark and Amy for a week





	1. Chapter 1

Nine months of preparation had not been expected to get as stressful for the Lesters while their surrogate went through pregnancy pains, but an overwhelming sense of wanting to be perfect parents plagued both boys.

“What if she likes you more than me?” Phil asked, for that had been his main concern since finding out that Louise was carrying their child even while out in the waiting room, “Not that I'd blame her…”

“Babe, why would you even think that?”

“Considering you're her birth father, it makes the most sense.”

“Family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either.”

“If you say so.”

“Mr. Lester?” a nurse interrupted the two, which did not get Dan's attention until a gentle nudge was given by his newly made husband, “The delivery was a success. Would you like to come see her?”

“Can he come in too? We're both the dads “

“Certainly. Right this way, gentlemen.”

Bracing for the big reveal twined hands squeezed impossibly tight around each other as overwhelming enthusiasm replaced any doubts either still had. Cold, white walls drowned them as a long corridor was walked along, the sight of their friend lying on a cot startled them more than the bundle of cloth held close in her arms while an unaware Phil bumped into his paused partner.

“Dan, are you alright?”

Instead of answering the younger one reluctantly released from the grasp as his feet fell heavily in the last stretch before approaching the bedside. In complete awe he took the miniature human when the mother offered her over, unable to resist letting out a soft, barely audible coo of adoration when silent tears started to pool in small puddles, “She's gorgeous… Phil, love, come meet our daughter.”

“She just nursed, so shouldn't be too fussy.”

“Did you give her a name?”

“Didn't think it was right taking that from you. I've named two children already, it's your turn if you have any.”

“Actually… I have one in mind.”

“I swear if it's Susan…”

“Have some faith in me, will you?” Phil asked un fake offense, smiling softly as a tiny fist formed around his index finger, “I'm going to need that back 'fore long, sweetheart.”

“Go on then, what is it?”

“Amelia Roseanne Lester.”

“Did you just come up with that?” Louise questioned as the couple kept admiring the newborn.

“I've thought on it for ages. Knew I wanted children, but never expected it to be with my best friend.”

“How the hell are you always such a romantic?”

“Language Daniel!”

Snickering slightly at the sense of seriousness he apologized to the adolecent, promising her that it would not be the last time in which he'd curse much to Phil's chagrin. Relinquishing her to the nurse who had accompanied them inside light conversation continued on as a packet of paperwork was brought out, dominant hand trembling as each line of signatures were signed to reduce the amount of awkwardness that naturally followed the second newest member of the Lester family.

Bringing home baby was another milestone neither were expecting to carry as much weight when the two arrived home after a day and a half of stiff, plastic covered chairs being their beds. Not wanting to let her go, Daniel stood staring at the cot as a tiny mouth let loose a yawn, “You and me both, Amy…”

“C’mon love, we could all use some sleep.”

“Don't wanna leave her though.”

“She'll be awake again soon enough.”

“Okay, fine, whatever,” the younger one pouted pitifully as he set the newborn into the cradle once tucked securely into a light blue blanket, kissing her smooth forehead for added affection before being led to their room down the hall, “I still can't believe we have our baby girl…”

“Neither can I, we're a family…”

“We always have been, Philly.”

Perfection was unattainable, yet their child was close enough to such an ideal state; Amelia had barely been anything other than an angel even during the few tantrums thrown. Wondering what could possibly go wrong on a stormier than average evening the thoughts clung on as he tried not to let it distract from overdue passion as puckered lios deepened in person, a startling wail winding through the monitor when the men stumbled over each other in a panic.

“Raincheck?”

“Of course. You've got her?”

“Believe so,” Dan responded after straightening up from exchanging a quick peck, briskly pacing down the hall to enter a dimly lit nursery and scoop the squalling infant into a gentle grasp, “Shh, dad’s here hon.”

Offering a faded stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear passed down from father to daughter a small hand slapped it back onto the carpet, a high-pitched shriek only increasing in pitch as a pacifier was also rejected. Checking for signs of a nasty nappy proved to be as dry as when she was put to sleep an hour earlier, her stomach giving a slight gurgle that only signaled the start of hunger, “Please calm down, baby girl, I don't know what you want!”

“Are you upsetting her more?” Phil called over the crying as he joined the two, “Come here, Amy.”

“If you can calm her, by all means…” the sleep-deprived father grumbled grumpily, regretting his tone even though it could be justified as he passed the cranky child over.

Bracing for another outburst, soft gurglings replaced the distressed mewls in a matter of minutes, a tiny fist twisting a generically thin white shirt instead of subjecting her to an even paler chest. Small circles swirled into her back soothingly, Phil rested his chin atop the man whom had slumped against his shoulder in relief opposite of the little girl, “Aww, she wanted you.”

“That's hard to believe…”

“How do you mean, love?”

“Thought she hated me is all.”

“She could never when you're everything to both of us.”

“You're too good to me y’know?”

“I try my best. Let me go fix her a bottle before deciding you're not all she wants.”

“Go take a rest, I'll get it and bring you up a glass of wine too.”

“Best husband by far.”

Sharing in another soft smooch the two went separate ways as Dan disappeared into an open washroom while the other’s voice faded down the stairs. Perched on the porcelain ledge of a large bath lukewarm water poured lazily around a coffee ground infused bath bomb as beige powder spread around the tub, the rough grains dragging across a lethargic, lanky body once he slid in slowly.

Halo of brown curls blooming around the base of his neck as humidity weighed them down the younger male melted away from a life where he was constantly trying to find the meaning. For once a part of him already felt fulfilled, which at one point in time would have seemed to not be meant for someone like him, yet it had come nonetheless. Floating on a combined cloud of comfort and confidence from a much needed moment to contemplate life without experiencing an existential crisis for once, a sensitive soul was touched when met with the promised beverage and a fresh change of clothes down to his pants.

“You waited up?” he asked upon returning to the shared bedroom where Phil cradled their daughter in carefully folded arms, “You didn't need to.”

“Just wanted to thank the father of our little miracle before bed. Can you blame me?”

“It's the least I could do for the man who changed my life for the better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting important people would always prove to be quite intimidating especially when the person attempting such a feat was too young to make their own first impression. Since Amelia had been brought home by her fathers close friends had wanted to meet her once the family had settled down after the infant’s arrival, which could not come sooner to a few who were putting up a friendly rival over who would be the better uncle.

“She’s gonna love me more, Jack!” Felix proudly declared as they waited for Daniel to bring the baby downstairs while the other busied with making coffee to welcome back the houseguests after what seemed like months of not having them over, “I don’t have an army of nine year olds for nothin’, y’know!”

“Oh shut your gob ya Swedish meatball!”

“I take offense to that, potato boy!”

“Fellas…” Marzia softly scolded as she nudged an elbow playfully into her fiance’s exposed side, “She’s gonna like me the best, I’m the only other girl here.” 

“You almost weren’t if we’d brought Maya along.”

“You were gonna bring the pups?” Phil asked, bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement at the possibility of the pugs being brough to their home.

“Didn’t wanna overwhelm the little one, so maybe next time.”

“I’m sure they’ll get alone whenever they meet.”

Agreeing with that observation the four continued to chat amongst themselves, stairs squeaking underfoot interrupting them as everyone turned attention toward the additional presence. Protective dad stereotypes aside, Dan was only reluctant to pass her off to the boisterous Irishman only to protect developing ears, yet a playful pout at not being slowly convinced him with the compromise of not being at full volume, deciding to join his husband on the loveseat rather than hover unnecessarily.

“She’s lovely,” Sean stated in awe, eyes crinkling in amusement as a tiny hand grabbed at his goatee, “Who needs pugs when you can pet your Uncle Jack, right Amy?”

“Don’t get her used to that, neither of us can grow a beard!”

“Not my fault I was blessed with such beautiful genes.”

Snorting not-so-subtly at the boastful nature that came easily to them both the Swedish born begged to differ, arguing that he was more fabulous since he had been able to grow out facial hair well past his narrow chest. The two foreigners teasing each other relentlessly as Amelia was passed around they eventually came to an agreement that the newest addition to the Lester family was adorable to say the least, offering in all seriousness their services if and when her parents should need a break, which they happily accepted once it was made known that Marzia was also on board with potentially babysitting. 

“We should get goin’,” the Italian suggested when the last of their beverages had either been drank or grown to an undesirable, lukewarm temperature at the bottom of borrowed mugs, “Thank you for letting us come meet Amelia.”

“‘Course! Don’t be strangers, ‘kay?”

“Oh, we’ll be back,” Felix confirmed quickly, his fiancee giving a playful eyeroll at him jumping into the conversation without warning, “We’ve still got a playdate with the kids, right?”

“You got it, Pewds!”

Bidding farewell to long-term companions the couple took turns cleaning up and keeping their daughter company, for they had decided that their codependency would extend to her in co-parenting techniques they had picked up along the nine month wait. A quiet afternoon was long overdue, yet Phil could not sit still, pacing around the family room as he bounced a babbling baby on his hip, the jumble of noises peaking to a squeal of delight when her biological father returned to given them both a kiss on the cheek and pull them to curl on the couch.

“Sh-Crap, love, we’re supposed to be hosting a livestream in ten minutes!” Daniel suddenly realized after lazily laying against his husband for a long while, “Amy, dear, let’s go into your swing.”

“She can join us.”

“Are we ready to show her off to thousands of people?”

“Well, we can’t keep her a secret. Besides, a lot of ‘em know we’ve had her a few months now.”

“Guess you’re right…”

Sharing in a soft smooch the younger one went to retrieve a laptop from where it had hibernated all night on a disheveled comforter, waking it as he went back to his family. Updates put on pending the YouNow website was opened while Phil sent out the tweet reminding everyone that there would be a liveshow with the link inviting them to tune in, start button pressed with a soft sigh to lessen nerves about how her introduction would be received. 

“Hey guys!” the older one greeted per usual with pep as he gave an energetic wave, “We’ve got a special guest joining us for the first time today, everyone say hello to our daughter Amelia!”

As they watched the comments roll in rapidly in welcoming the third member to her first stream Amy cooed with delight and flailed her tiny hands together in what would be considered her first attempt at clapping upon being asked if she was on camera by her knowing father. A thread of support comments continuing to flood in as the two talked about how they would continue to film even though the upload schedule would be even more unpredictable for expected reasons.

“We’ve got a few questions ‘bout our little girl here,” Phil remarked, eyes squinting at the screen behind thick-rimmed frames, “Her full name? It’s Amelia Roseanne Lester!”

“Someone said ‘You named her after two Doctor Who companions’...” the younger one read out, taking a moment to process the newfound information that should have been obvious the moment it had been suggested months ago, “Phil, you _knew_ what you were naming her, you cheeky little shit!”

“I was waiting for you to notice!” 

“Right, well… You’re not naming the next kid.”

“Oh come on, love, it’s not that bad!”

Bantering back and forth the two were trying not to notice the amount of incoming comments about having a second child, explaining that it was a possibility to revisit once their daughter grew up. Continuing to address other inquiries about how many milestones she had reached thus far, her age, and how the two had been with the adjustment period, a light yawn and a small fists rubbing at her hazel eyes was the deciding factor that the stream had gone on for long enough and that another one would be on the way soon even though there was not a date set. 

“You did such a good job, baby girl!” Dan exclaimed as he hoisted the six month old into dependable, lanky arms, nuzzling his nose affectionately into a smaller, similarly dimpled cheek, “Who knows? Might become a YouTuber like most of your family.”

“You’re gonna give Jack and Felix even more reason to bicker...:”

“With any luck Marzia will make sure she doesn’t learn how to get demonitized from Pewds.” 

“Hell, she hasn’t even met her Uncle Mark yet.”

“In due time,” the younger one gave with a wink, ruffling a well-combed quiff that came with the promise of messing his own curls as revenge as he disappeared for the third time in the few hours he had been awake to the second story of their home, “You’re in good company, eh Amy girl?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's first flight as the family head to California to stay with Mark and Amy for a week

As promised the Lester family made their way over to Brighton to visit their friends for a playdate; neither couple expected it to last that long since Amelia had not met any dog, yet both couples were alright with staying until after dinner. Knocking on another apartment door the three were let in while shrill barking echoed through the foyer even as Felix tried his best to calm the silver pug. 

“Edger, nej!” he commanded repeatedly, looking over at the little girl sympathetically as she clung uncertainly to her biological father, “Sorry Amy, your cousin gets easily excited. You okay?”

“Think so… What do you think of that, hon?”

“Might be better to meet Maya first? It’s up to you, of course.”

“Philly?” 

“Let’s go along with that plan, it’ll give Edgar a bit to calm down,” he reasoned, sharing in a quick kiss that gained a soft awe from the host, “‘Sides she needs some more girls in her life.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Do you two always consult with each other?”

“Whenever possible, it helps keep us on the same page.”

Commending the two for being able to co-parent without clashing for the most part the Swedish man led them all further into the home to where his fiancee was working on orders for her online stores with Maya nudging her hand every now and then for attention. Materials set aside on a nearby table, Marzia greeted the couple as the one eyed dog was placed in her lap as Daniel sat a few fet away with his daughter in the same position.

“Look at the puppy, Amy!” he cooed, trying to get attention away from her other father whom she seemed fixated on in this unknown environment, “Love, d’you wanna sit with Marzia?”

“Oh, sure! Amy, look at what dad’s got!”

Watching with bated breath as Phil did what was suggested, leaning over to ruffle fur in an attempt to get their little girl to approach rather than force her to interact with the pet in question. For a moment it seemed as if she would not move from the comfort of the Eclipse jumper nuzzled into when a tummy was turned onto and protective folded legs were left behind, little fingers clawing carefully at the carpet with occasional grunts of effort until her other parent was reached. 

“Dada!” 

“Yes! What a smart girl you are!” Phil exclaimed a little louder than intended at the astonishment of her doing two tasks for the first time, scooping her up suddenly and smooching her cheek, “So proud, pumpkin.”

“What a cutie!”

“Didn’t mean for her to steal the spotlight from Maya, sor-”

“None of that!” Felix immediately interrupted, startling everyone else who had momentarily forgotten he was in the room, “We’re here for wholesome family moments too. We _are_ a part of yours and vice versa anyway.”

“He’s got a point, Philly.”

“I guess so, just don’t wanna shove the ‘we have a baby!’ lifestyle in their faces.”

“No worries, we love our niece!”

Smiling softly at the reassurance Philip went back to assisting the little girl with petting Maya as a small fist was reached out to give an experimental touch, guiding her wrist up and down the short length fur. Giggles gurgling out of her at getting used to how the pug felt, a sigh of relief was let out only to be held onto once again when Edgar managed to enter unnoticed until brushing against his owner’s pants.

“You little shit…” Pewds stated sharply as the problem child slipped narrowly through his fingers, “Leave her alone, Edgy.”

“He’s fine,” Dan determined as he watched the other pet give a few inspecting sniffs before licking at the lavender onesie that covered clapping arms, “You like your cousins, hon?”

“Think that’s a ‘yes’ squeal, right love?”

“Sounds like it to me.”

Spending a little while longer gathered in the floor with everyone in tow the Italian woman the others into the kitchen once a dish of layered pasta was laid out to cool in the middle of the table. Rather than pay attention to his own plate the older British boy busied with feeding their baby a freshly made bottle, which only gained worried words and looks from his husband when a non-dominant hand began to bring offerings to an awaiting mouth when he noticed the fork coming toward him.

“Seriously, it’s as if I’ve two children…”

“I’d feed you if the shoe were on the other foot!” Phil responded after taking a swallow of the meal despite a heavy layer of cheese covering every bite, “Don’t think I’ll be able to eat much more, stomach’s gonna kill me.”

“It’s dairy free. Wanted to make sure you could join the meal without getting sick.”

“You’re too sweet!”

“Don’t mention it, between you and Felix’s random craving for vegan alternatives it wasn’t a hassle.” 

“Danny boy, hand my wine glass over please!”

“Don’t think you’re supposed to drink and feed a seven month old at the same time, dear.”

“Pleaseeee!” 

(“Okay, fine, whatever…”

Rolling dark brown eyes in pretend annoyance he assisted in getting a hearty sip of Merlot to his partner before resuming the cycle of feeding both of them as another round of banter went back and forth. For another half an hour the couples continued to converse as Amelia decided that she wanted to stay in her aunt’s company for the remainder of the visit, protesting whenever Felix attempted to take her.

“Someone’s getting fussy…” Phil mused sympathetically as a few grumpy grunts were given in protest to drooping eyelids, “You usually love your Uncle Pewds, but I guess you’d prefer sleep right now.”

“Figures… No hard feelings, I’d take advantage of getting to sleep whenever I want too.”

“Wouldn’t we all?”

“‘Sides, we’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow,” Dan brought up while going over to retrieve his daughter from where she was nearly falling asleep, “It’ll be a big day for Amy, her first flight and all.”

“Give our regards to Mark, will ya?”

“You got it, mate.”

Giving their goodbyes Daniel busied with buckling in straps to a hand-me-down car seat he and his brother once used, tucking her and an infamously aged Winnie the Pooh doll in with a pink and white striped blanket, pressing a peck into thick curls that resembled his own. Driver’s seat occupied he could not keep the soft smile at bay as his significant other reached between the seats to hum a lullaby to soothe her transition into sleep, the image warming his heart the whole way home long after the vibrations in the other’s throat was replaced with little snores. 

“If you’d told me this is what fatherhood was like I’d have called bullshit.”  
\  
“We ended up rather lucky, didn’t we?”

“I’ll say,” the younger one agreed, letting his left hand leave the wheel for a moment to lay on top of the flattened palm covering his jean clad thigh, “‘Course that’ll be a different story when we’re on the way to California.”

“She’ll be a trooper, she takes after her father.”

“Smooth, love.”

“It’s the truth!”

Sharing in a giggle at the natural back and forth the other took his time taking Amelia into his arms without waking the little one, carefully closing the door with a narrow hip once they had parked in the garage. Leaving his spouse to follow in behind, Phil went along with passing off the child to a comfortable cot, returning to his eternal companion as if nothing else mattered.

“Need help?”

“Deciding what she’ll need on our trip,” Dan stated matter-of-factly, turning to face the other to share a small smooch before continuing to contemplate which clothing and toys should come along with them, taking a few out to replace them on multiple times, “Ugh, why is packing so hard?!”

“Hey… You’re doing the best you can.”

“Knowing our luck she’ll want somethin’ that we left here instead.”

“We’ll be able to calm her, we always are,” he soothed, resting a well-crafted chin on a shrugged shoulder as both arms wrapped around the other’s stomach, “We should get some shut eye, you still have to drive us to the airport.”

“You’ve got a license! Though I wouldn’t trust you with a barge pole to get us there safely…” 

“I’d take offense if I weren’t used to it by now. C’mon babe, wanna get some cuddles in!”

Unable to deny the other for much longer he followed to the shared bedroom without question as a loud yawn ripped closed jaws apart without warning, pulling back a corner of the comforter and climbing inside the comforting confines as he waited for contacts to be taken out for the night. Immediately falling into place with a hand curled around cotton fabric as his cheek nestled against a defined collar, groaning as he stretched before snuggling in tightly, “See you in the morning?”

“It’s a date!”

“Dork… Night, lovely.”

Bags packed at the last possible minute in the most Dan-like fashion the family were once again set on a destination that required being in a vehicle for more than thirty minutes due to ongoing traffic, yet they managed to check in with a few minutes to spare, gathering in the terminal awaiting for the ride to arrive.

“Much bigger than our flat, eh Melee?” Dan asked, bouncing her on an already nervously bouncing thigh as the two waited for their seat numbers to be called in order to avoid the rude looks they were getting from across the aisle, “Phil, I-”

“It’ll be alright.” he reassured reasonably, knowing what the younger one was hinting at as he hoped as well that the older pair would not be say with them.

“Got her dummy?”

“Yup, in the diaper bag with everything else. Here goes nothing…”

Nodding in agreement they both followed a forming queue, forgetting about being scrutinized in favor of claiming their assigned seats while getting prepared for the inevitable takeoff that would throw Amelia off. Sending a text to the couple whom they would be staying with for the next few days that they were about to leave prior to putting the phone on airplane mode, catching a somewhat familiar face in the corner of his eye, “Great, it’s them…”

“Shh, love… Focus on Amy, she needs both her fathers.”

Unable to turn toward the sound of a short-lived scoff that echoed closely behind, Dan decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being as an announcement came over the intercom. Feeling the plane starting to wheel off as air was gained he nervously shared a glance with Phil, holding his breath as they all lifted into the air; aside from a few expected cries of discomfort their daughter was easily calmed down with a bottle, the swallowing of lukewarm milk helping her ears pop. 

“Gonna go visit the toilet. D’you think Amy needs a new nappy?”

“Better safe than sorry,” the younger one remarked, shifting the seven month old in sore arms prior to passing her off to Phil, “Dad loves you, but I need a break.”

“We’ll be bake ‘fore ya know it!”

About to lay back in the bearable faux leather seat when the strangers stationed behind them started to discuss whether or not to ask if they were a married couple, which only peaked his interest more; it had just turned over into 2019 and there were still some people who detested other’s relationships? 

“She’d do better with a female figure in her life.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, a dumbfound expression on his face at the suggestion that this person legitimately thought would be helpful, “How dense are you?”

“Just an opinion…”

“Actually, it’s not. What you’re suggesting is that my husband and I can’t raise our daughter!”

“Oh great, they’re married.”

“Yes, for two years now,” Daniel declared, turning to fully face these unknown people as anger started to show through, “What you’re suggesting is highly offensive and I’d appreciate it if you’d mind your own business.”

“Typical faggots… We pray your daughter doesn’t have to deal with you for long.”

“Are you threatening us?!”

“Danny boy, look who’s back!” Phil announced, baby on his hip as the two returned, a soft smirk shifting facial features as he leaned over to smash their lips together passionately only pulling apart when the man underneath him started to pant, “Gosh, did I miss you.”

“You were gone for… three minutes?”

“You know how I hate being away for long.”

“Fair enough. You fine with holding her for the rest of the flight?”

“Sure!” he replied, which only continued to catch Dan off guard since he also had to be aware of the antagonistic arguing that had continued until a bubbly personality interrupted them, “We’re almost there, pumpkin. It’ll be your first time in America too, how exciting!”

“You’re so good with her, y’know?”

“I learned from the best!”

Calming down a little from the confrontation he draped over the armrests that kept them inches apart to get comfortable, fingers slotting into the empty spaces they both always filled. A sigh of relief reverberated throughout his chest, drowsy eyes drooping down to allow him to dose on and off until they arrived at their destination where he debated keeping them here until everyone else had left if that meant five more minutes of what barely qualified as sleep.

“Bet you’re ready to get off, huh Ames?” the older one asked as a small fist gripped tightly onto the fox patterned jumper, rubbing his nose against the smaller one affectionately, “Let’s go, dad!”

“Speaking for her now, huh?”

“Anything to get your lazy bum outta that chair.”

Not having enough energy to argue, Daniel dragged his weight away from the assumed position for the last fifteen minutes, taking the carry-on luggage with him while following his husband as their hands once again were linked. Led through the Los Angeles airport, the two continued to claim other baggage items while they looked around for long-lost friends with hardly an ounce of luck since it seemed that even more people flooded in.

“Over here, fellas!” a deeper voice called out, darker skin waving the three toward them, “Welcome back.”

“Thanks man, it’s great to see you!” 

“Remember me?” Amy asked, her and nPhilip sharing in a giggle as the youngest member of the group gurgled along happily despite not having met them.

“How could we forget?”

“Before we get goin’ on the introductions… How are we gonna tell you two apart?”

“Figured we’d just call our daughter by her full name,” Dan decided, receiving a nod of approval from his spouse, “That’ll keep us from getting confused.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Anyway, hi Amelia! I’m your Uncle Mark, this is your Aunt Amy, and you’ll meet Chica and Henry soon enough.”

Looking at the little girl to gauge a reaction her biological father held his breath expecting a loud shriek to sound out as she was taken away from Phil, only letting it out when she seemed to hit it off with the half Korean, half German man, “I’ll be damned, that’s a record…”

“For her liking someone other than her dads?”

“Compared to Felix and Sean, yeah.”

Smirking smugly at that claim Mark led the group out to the parking lot, helping the family gather in the backseat prior to being put in the passenger’s seat after arguing for a full minute over who would. Along the way he would lean over to check on the little girl nestled between two gigantic guys, crinkling his nose whenever she would coo in answer at him in amusement. 

“Any issues on the way over here?”

“Would you like to explain, dear?”

“That dickbag didn’t have to say half of what he did!” Dan exclaimed upon the prompting by his partner, “She _literally_ cried once and blamed it on us bein’ gay.”

“In this day and age?”

“That’s what I thought! Luckily Philly got back at ‘em.”

“Gonna complain ‘bout us? Well, we’re gonna flaunt our ‘lifestyle’ around those kinds of people.”

“Serves them right,” Mark responded, grabbing onto a small foot and wiggling it around as the child contently sucked on her pacifier, “In my opinion she’s got the best parents.”

“See, Melee? You’re in good hands.”

“Despite Dan’s butter fingers…”

Mock offense taken at being called out for a trait that he could not control the younger Brit brought a curled fist around the booster seat to avoid being vulgar in front of their daughter, middle finger flipped at the other that was quickly replaced with a peck to the corner of pouting lips. Passing the rest of the time with small talk filled mostly with random noises and some ‘dada’ in the mix since the little girl felt the need to be heard now that there were more people around even as they arrived at the Fischbauch residence. 

“We’ll let you settle in,” Amy stated simply as the two collected belongings, leading them to the guest room that had been set up with a borrowed crib, “Does Amelia need anything else?”

“Not that we can think of, thanks though! You’ve done more than we expected.”

“Just wanted to make all of you feel at home.”

“We already do, hon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty long, so I decided to extend this scene into chapter 4 where Dan and Phil will get some much needed alone time. Stay tuned!
> 
> If you enjoyed, consider tipping!: https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving in California the married men felt more at ease knowing they were in good company, for even though it had been at least a year since seeing each other the friendship was still intact. Surrounded by support the family were eager to start the morning despite not sleeping enough hours knowing that their daughter would benefit from the stimulating environment since there would be one more canine to meet once a mutual friend came over. 

“What an exciting day we’ve got, Melee!” Phil exclaimed, changing her out of a wet nappy and a lime green onesie even though he was not ready himself, “Gonna meet another uncle and three doggies! I’d be jealous of you for sure.”

“You’ve met Chica before, dork…”

“Not the others though!” 

Scoffing slightly at being corrected at something so trivial the younger one traded positions with his partner to allow for morning routines to resume as normally as possible, scooping her into open arms as a high-pitched squeal welcomed him, “Mornin’ to you too, sweetheart.”

“Da!”

“Aww, Phil, she can tell the difference in us!”

“Have we a super baby? She’s been learnin’ all these new skills so fast, makes me wonder what you’ve contributed to her DNA.”

“Hell if I know,” he gave with a shrug, interrupted by a rumbling stomach and a warning whimper that would soon increase in volume, “Meet us downstairs, ‘kay?”

“Got it!”

Blowing a kiss over to the man who was busying with brushing teeth Daniel departed with their child to get at a refrigerated bottle before cries woke up the whole house, shushing her softly as impatience grew. Minutes counted down until the microwave would go off a slight blush crept along his neck as an outburst came at having to wait longer for milk to cool off, small hands clenching toward the plastic container.

“You can’t even feed yourself yet,” Dan informed, sighing in relief as the rubber nipple went into her mouth and the screams were replaced by rapid suckling, “Slow down, love or you’ll get sick.”

“Doesn’t seem like she cares.”

“She will when it’s her mess to clean up... “

“As if you’d rush her golden years along.”

“You’ve got me there,” the younger man relented as he wrestled the empty bottle out of her mouth, “See? You woke Uncle Mark…”

“Don’t go blaming her, I had to let the dogs out.”

“Oof?”

“That’s right, dogs make that sound! You’ve been around ‘em?”

“Edgar and Maya, the day before we came out here.”

“Such a smart girl,” the host complimented as she gave out a satisfied squeak, “Like father, like daughter, eh? Happy after eating.”

“I’d be offended if that weren’t true. Speaking of food…”

“Figured I’d make my famous pancakes.”

“You mean the ones that were the least likely to kill everyone else?”

“Those are the ones!”

“Y’know I’m kidding most of the time when I say that I want death, right? Got a child to raise and all…”

Shrugging suspiciously Mark continued with gathering ingredients along with a bowl, getting to work with the other on standby in case some assistance was needed. Startled by another presence hovering nearby he shot a glare at his husband for trying to give a jumpscare that was met with a fit of wheezing laughter, letting out a surprised squeak as a palm pressed against a pyjama covered bum. 

“Someone woke up with an agenda…”

“Couldn’t resist…”

Throughout the meal there were a few not-so-subtle touches to his thigh between normal interactions with the other couple, tending to their daughter so her biological father could have a moment to himself and to attempt at an alibi that would explain why the older one was being so clingy. Arching an eyebrow, Daniel did not take long to notice the suggestive behavior as the other’s tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth in a way that got him relentless teasing as pale skin flushed to a dull pink; gravitating toward each other without much thought Dan could not help caressing a slim cheek, lips lingering millimeters away from pressing together when paternal instincts pulled him from the scene when a scream ripped through the air.

“Good fucking God…” 

“Language, Daniel!” his husband scolded sharply as the man in question held a hand against his chest as if suffering from a sudden heart attack in response to their child protesting against the high chair to get at the golden retriever, “Aww, you wanna make a friend? C’mhere, love.”

“Oof!”

“Yes, let’s go see the puppies,” he suggested as the younger one stayed behind to help set dirty dishes to soak, following Amy into the lounge as she went to bring out Henry, “Gonna see a bunch of ‘em! ‘Specially when Ethan comes over.”

“He’s on the way, so any minute now.”

Curling on a beige couch with the child, Philip waited just as impatiently for the man in question to join them when he was easily distracted by the handsome man striding over; captivated by disheveled curls, coffee coloured eyes holding all the answers of such a sophisticated, yet humble human as if the two had not met all those years ago at the Manchester train station, a deep blush giving away intentions as his wandering gaze was caught. 

“Everything alright, hon?:

:Huh? Oh, yes, everything’s just lovely!”

Nearly dying of embarrassment at the relentless teasing at being absent-minded for seemingly no reason, trying not to draw any attention to arising arousal when Dan decided to rest his head in the other’s lap daring to fix his husband with an innocent, yet knowing, look from below. Biding time with watching silly Saturday morning cartoons to keep the baby occupied, his cheek was plastered against yellow pyjama bottoms trying to protect the older man’s dignity as he tried to keep a straight face whenever the erect piece of flesh pressed against his unprotected face. About to bring up a subtle suggestion of going to take care of business in the bathroom until later that evening when an ounce of alone time could be found the two were interrupted by a doorbell chiming quietly as the additional guests made their presence known, black and brown fur blurring by.

“Spence! You can’t just leave your dad behind, that’s rude!” a high-pitched, seemingly prepubescent voice exclaimed as he came into the room to collect his runaway son, “Sorry ‘bout that fellas…”

“No need to apologize, Ethan. It’s good to see you again!”

“Been too long if I have a say.”

“We’ll try to come back more often now that everyone’s wanting to spend quality time with us,” Daniel remarked in a joking manner since he knew well enough that their friends were all wanting chances to be involved with the little girl, “Might need you to cross the pond every now and again, gotta start saving for someone’s university fund.”

“Between Dan getting blocked by TSA and almost getting into a fist fight on our way here…”

“I was defending our family!”

“And I admire that, my love,” the older one mused, glancing down to notice Dan when another animal came to investigate the energetic child trying to stretch out and touch Henry’s snout, “Have we kept you waiting long enough, Melee?”

“Jeez dad, let me at the goddamn dogs!”

“Well, if your father would move his lazy bum outta the way…”

Skeptical scoff let out due to the not-so-well kept secret that they were keeping quiet for innocence’s sake the younger Brit blocked everyone else from the scene as he sat on the floor, cross-legged, to monitor the interaction in case something should happen no matter how unlikely it was. A few minutes of uncertainty was clear as Amelia grabbed at each dog’s snout when they would come to sniff her, giggling loudly at being licked in acceptance to the pack.

““Fellas, forgive me for asking…” Mark started off as his girlfriend took the little girl into her arms to introduce the two, awkwardly rubbing the base of his neck, “How long has it been since you, two, uh, got it on?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Kinda shows…”

“To be honest? I’ve lost count, Amelia comes first.”

“Your marriage matters too! Not saying you have to, but it seems like there might be some tension.”

“Would you be comfortable watching her? Don’t wanna put that on you if-”

“Dude, we offered,” the host stated simply while walking over to take his niece before the couple could try denying them again, “We’ll go outside to play that way you guys can have some privacy.”

Awkwardly taking up the offer the younger of the two took his spouse into strong, lanky arms in typical bridal style, bringing the lower half close to his hip in order to prevent anyone else noticing the ever present tented fabric even though it rubbed relentlessly. Grunting through the effort of lifting the man as he stood took some of the focus away from another forming erection, his own body blocked from view while the stairs were climbed while carrying both weights to the top; if they had stayed in the presence of company a moment longer there would have been no denying arousal arriving especially since a pair of plush lips were pecking a path from hollow collar to an unprotected Adam’s apple, ending on a slightly parted opening panting for air.

“Couldn’t wait any longer, huh?” he asked gruffly, muffled by mouths connecting for a long, slow moment as the doorknob fumbled in an unsteady hand, the two collapsing inside as the entrance slammed behind them, “Oh Phil…”

“Been quite a while…”

“Mhmmm…” the older one purred out as he was placed onto the carpet, arm slipping around a thick waist as he nipped at an earlobe teasingly, “Gonna take care of you, Danny boy.”

“Yes please…”

“Toward the bed. _Now,_ ”

Letting out a low moan at being told where to go Daniel climbed on top of the slightly disheveled comforter as a stain began to spread against the flowing fabric once his dick gave a noticeable twitch. Knees folded underneath in expectation a confused noise sounded out when joggers were taken off without boxer briefs following, yet he obeyed without question when encouraged to lay flat. 

“Babe?”

“You’ve been tense ever since we left. Gotta get those knots out ‘fore we can continue.”

“You’re just gonna give me new ones!”

“Not exactly…” Phil trailed off, a thumb circling along relaxed shoulders after the notorious eclipse shirt was stripped away, “You’ll feel so good after this session.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I will too.”

“Let me at least help?”

“Nope,” he stated sharply, smirking at the low whimper as a smack smounded loudly around them, leaving the mattress for a moment to strip down to only his stained pants while he rummaged through a smaller bag pulled from the luggage bin, “You do so much for this family, let me worry over you for a change.”

“When don’t you?”

“You know what I mean, love…”

Humming in agreement instead of continuing to play coy the younger one allowed his body to relax against the comforting cushions, eyes half-lidded as he lay in wait to the sound of plastic caps opening and gel-like substances spreading along hands and other appendages alike. Pressure pressed against bony blades just below the nape of a sensitive neck bundles of taut muscle started to loosen, letting Phil leave the area for another without much complaint as continuous kneading was done thoroughly; he could no longer tell where his body stopped and the bed began even when he was soothed from the hazy state with a coated finger easing him open. 

“Been a while, sorry if I’m tight…”

“Shh, you’re perfect,” Philip mused, unoccupied hand drifting up and down his side in a careful caress, “You’re gorgeous, y’know?”

“Guess you like your guys chubby, huh?”

“We had this chat when we were casual… ‘Sides, no matter how you look you’re still the man I fell in love with.”

Not knowing quite how to respond to that a simple smile grew, denting notoriously deep dimples that was met with a nuzzle of the nose from his spouse in a moment of pure affection. Mewling at the addition of an added appendage he tried not to push against the other as his hole was worked open, fingers scissoring into sensitive skin, “Oh babe, feels so good…”

“Haven’t even got to the main event yet.”

“Still… Why’d you stop?!”

“Condom or not?”

“Have you been fucking someone else?!”

“Never!” Phil exclaimed, unoccupied hand splayed over his chest in pretend hurt at the accusation, “Figured you’d want less clean up.”

“You always think of everything. Go ahead then, don’t take too long.” 

“You’re so demanding for someone who isn’t in control…”

Grinning wider at the implications that notion carried Daniel was quick to remind himself that the current session would not contain any of the rougher elements they usually implemented as a plastic cover could be heard ripping in half, huffing out a breath of anticipation as the rubber covered tip rubbed against him. Slender cock slipping easily inside a few experimental thrusts were were given, hovering atop the younger one to press light pecks into the places he had just smoothed out. 

“Missed this…”

“I did too,” he remarked, keeping his movements slow even as he moved further inward, petting a pudgy side followed by a loving squeeze, “Some things haven’t changed.”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just glad that we still fit in every way. All this change, it’s good to have a constant.”

“Ah, I thought-”

“You’re not overweight, just more of you to love.”

“Not gross?”

“Nope!” Phil reassured, rolling his hips forward, sharing in a long moan at the succession of hits to the other’s prostate, “Love’s a messy thing, but I love _you_ , flaws and all.”

“Right, well… I love you too.”

“Do you… Have a crush on me?”

“We’re married, you dolt!”

Cackling triumphantly at getting his husband to blush, Phil let out a warning cry closely after signaling that he was close to reaching a climax as he shifted weight directly onto his partner. Teeth nipping playfully at the skin between neck and clavicle, marks were left behind as his jaw clenched at the building sensation at the bottom of his belly, breath becoming laboured as he focused on chasing it until thoughts were muted by the longing to feel that rush of ecstasy.

“Phi… Where ya goin’?”

“”S-Sorry, got carried away,” he let out in an airy gasp that hitching upon release, jaw clenching once again against the fleshy space as liquid heat leaked out from the edges of the protective piece, “Oh shit… Oh Dan, Dan, Dannn…”

“That’s right, babe, say my name.”

Immediate exhausting filled the spaces in between his bones, yet through the yawns let out he continued on; what kind of partner would leave the other unfinished? Phil had never been one to leave tasks incomplete and this was no exception, keeping their connection intact the older one leaned back as the other’s left leg was nudged in an attempt to make him roll over. Humming happily once his request was followed, slender fingers fell into place along a thick shaft that had long been neglected, watching with delight as his husband squirmed underneath.

“Bout time... “

“Y’know that’s only gonna make me leave you with a hard on. Choose your next words carefully, my dear.”

“Fuck’s sake, you know what that raspy voice does!”

Knowingly winking once Dan realized what was going on the older one lingered along the length for a moment longer without progressing, stroking slower than intended until he a whimpering mess. Circling a thumb around the heavily dribbling tip and pressing down firmly, a single shout signaled that his own ending had snuck up and stung with hot knives of pleasure that dug in just as fiercely as slightly trimmed nails did to a muscular thigh, “Fuck me…”

“Experiencing deja vu?”

“Been so long, didn’t realize it’d be over so soon.”

“We’ll get more chances,” Philip reassured, reluctantly removing himself from the other as the soiled sack was tossed into a nearby rubbish bin filled mostly with dirty diapers and snack wrappers they had been too lazy to leave the room to dispose of, “I’m spent…”

“Well, we can fix that!” 

“We should go check on our girl…”

“They knew we needed some time to ourselves, what’s another hour or two?” Dan quipped quickly, retrieving a charging cell phone from the bedside table to type a quick message sent to Mark, “Can’t take care of her if we’re both fallin’ asleep.”

“Touche, Mr. Lester.”

“Mark says ‘Typical. Kiddo’s doin’ fine’, so we’re clear to catch a nap!”

“How sad that we look forward to that of all things…”

“When did we ever stop?”


End file.
